Ghost Boy
by I-Am-The-Lost-Cloud
Summary: Naruto meets a young boy at the orphanage. They become friends very soon. But, suddenly, his friend is murdered, yet duye to Naruto's stuborness, his spirit still lingers! Oh No! Now, with the God of death breathing down his neck, and his new friend's life on the line, Naruto has to become something the Shinobi world has never seen. A Soul Reaper. WARNING: Naru x Male! OC Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1: Meetings

Disclamer: I dont own Naruto. Tch! Damnit it Santa Clause! Where are you?

SPOIL ALERT

(Just so you know! No there are no OC its just a minor character? I thibk, cuz the 'character' will soon die, just keep reading! )

A five year old sat on his bed, his chin resting on one tanned hand of his, which was propped up against a window still. The boy had sun kissed skin, not from running from vicious mobs in the blazing hot sun, it was just natural. His hair was an amazing shade of golden, but quiet dirty from the lack of hygiene. But the most astonishing thing of all was his eyes. His blue sapphire eyes that beamed every time the Hokage came and greeted him at the orphanage. They seemed like an never ending sea, clear, blue, and shining. But they also shone with sadness. Along with that he had three whisker marks on each cheek.

The matron had shouted at him for going outside and 'pushing' an other boy, when in reality, he did no such thing. The boy simply tripped over his own feet, and he happened to be there. How was that his fault?

The boy, of course was not normal, he was Uzumaki Naruto, or as many liked to call him, 'The Demon', 'Monster', 'Hell Spawn, and many other creative ones. Althought Naruto was already used to the hateful glares, and the name calling, he didn't know _why_ people did that to him. He never _hurt_ anybody? Much less _killed_ anybody

Naruto just sighed and shrugged it off. He watched as the other children played outside. He wished he was normal. Not some 'freak' as the other children called him. He just wanted a friend, somebody who wouldn't mind being with him, walking side by side with him, and not be disgusted, or hit him.

He wish he had a mom. Someone that would tuck him to bed at night, help him shower, wake him up in the morning with a kiss on the forehead, or making his lunch.

He wished he had a dad. Someone who he could look up to, someone who would teach him how to throw kunai and shuriken, or put him up on his shoulders when he needed a lift, or teach him how to 'get' girls.

He just wanted a family.

He may have been only five, but he was no idiot.

He was not _meant_ to have a family.

Naruto was pulled out of his thought when he heard foot steps, he immediately jumped on the other side of the bed, and sat at the edge, looking down. Just like the matron had told him.

The door creaked open, and there stood the matron, sending a little glare at the blond boy.

"Here you go, Kaito, this will be your room, and if you have _any _problems, you tell me. Okay?" she said in a cheery voice, one she never used around the 'Demon Brat'.

It was only then that Naruto noticed a little boy next to her, Kaito, as she called him. He had short blue hair that was quite messy but still adorable, both of his eyes thought, were a beautiful shade of purple. Even Naruto quietly gaped as he looked into his eyes. Kaito also wore a pair of dark brown overalls, with a peach colored shirt under. Along with a pair of small, dusty old black boots. He also had a brown hat to over some of his hair.

"O-okay" said Kaito timidly.

"And _you_" hissed the matron toward Naruto." _You_. Stay _away_ from him! I don't want _another_ boy almost _killed_ because of _you_" spat out the matron in a cold voice.

Naruto only looked down and said "Yes Ma'm" in a small voice.

Kaito's eyes slightly widened. This boy almost killed somebody? No way! He didn't look like one those mean ninja's that used to always bring people to ally ways and 'kill' them. He was around his own age!

The matron smiled at Kaito,"Okay put your stuff in that drawer" she pointed to said drawer "And then come outside to play. You don't want to stay in _here._ Do you?" she asked.

"Uhh, actually ma'm, im kind'a of tired? Can I sleep for little, please?" he said.

The matron sighed but agreed, she couldn't force him outside "Okay, well then remember, supper will be in two hours, at seven." He looked back at Naruto and said "And you wont leave this room for what you did." she turned around and closed the door. Leaving both boys alone.

Naruto quickly looked up, looked over Kaito once more, nodding, and turning back to to look at the other side of the window.

Kaito got his duffel bag and slowly got closer to Naruto "Uh, erm, hi?" he said.

Naruto was surprised. The boy had guts to talk to him-?

"Did ya' really almost kill sum body?" asked Kaito in his childish nature.

Naruto winced but replied, not looking back at Kaito "NO. Some stupid boy feel, and blamed it on me, all I was doing was sitting under a tree (A/N:lolz rythmed!)." Naruto said in a bored tone.

"Oh." Kaito replied. He walked over the the drawer, and put his clothes in the drawer, he didn't have much beside some clothes, and candy, a book, a necklace which his father gave him before he died. After putting his clothes away, he turned back to Naruto.

"So," Kaito said."Whats your name?"

Naruto mentally groaned "Uzuamki Naruto" he looked over to Kaito "And yours?"

"Umekake Kaito!" Said Kaito with a fist pump.

Naruto smiled, he liked Kaito.

-S-B-S-B-S-B-S-B-S-B-S-B-S-B-S-B-S-B-S-B-S-B-S-B-S-B-S-B-S-B-S-B-S-B-S

That night, as every small child got ready to go to sleep in the orphanage, two boys sat on one bed, one close to the window.

"Im so jealous! You get this bed close to the window!" said Kaito, over the two hours Naruto and Kaito had met, they became very good friends.

"hehe yeah" said Naruto nervously 'Tch. The only reason why im close to the bed is because the matron wants me either to escape, or to get attacked by shibobi.' thought Naruto

"Heey~~!" Kaito said rising up and jumping on Naruto's bed. "Can we trade! I mean just for tonight!" begged Kaito as he bounced up and down.

Naruto couldn't resist the smile that tugged at his lips, Kaito's hypernesa was contagious. "Sigh. Fine. But only for tonight, I don't want the matron to get mad at you for switching places with me. Okay?" said Naruto

Kaito beamed. And hugged Naruto around the neck. "I Love you Naruto-  
>Nii-San!" shouted Kaito giggling.<p>

Naruto's eyes went wide. "Naruto-?Nii-? San?" He echoed.

Kaito let go and looked up to Naruto who was just a couple of inches taller.

"Yup! Coz your nice! Like a big brother!" said Kaito.

'I like the sound of that' Naruto thought. Naruto smiled and said "Okay, now get to bed. Don't want the matron to freak out." Naruto said jokingly.

"Okay!" Kaito jumped back into the bed, and pulled the sheets over his head, and peeked over the covers and whispered "Goodnight, Naruto-Nii-San!" he then giggled and began to hide in his covers.

Naruto chuckled, and his gaze softened. Soon after, he jumped into Kaito's bed, and soon enough feel asleep with a small smile on his lips.

FIN- For this chappie!

OMGEE This is my FIRST FANFICTION! XD Flames will be used to cook marshmallows! Yum!

Please review! At least one review so I can update faster!

If you dont ill make Sasu go afta you!

Sasuke: What why me?

Me: CUZ I SAID SOOOO

Sasuke: Bitchy much.

Me: I keel you,

Naruto: Noooo dont killl Sasuke! I still have to bring him back!

Me: UGH! Danm you Naruto, and your adorableness!

Everyone: PLEASE REVIEW.

Oh and cuz this is my story! Im gonna advertise! TEEHEE xD

THIS ACCOUNT IS NOT JUST ONE PERSON!

IT IS SHARED BY: MARIE

LOST(ME)

CLOUD

Cloud n I are doing another story! XD so look forward to it! but until then!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.review :D 

/-/-/-/-/-Lost Insanity-/-/-/-/


	2. Chapter 2: The Story Told!

That morning, Naruto woke up to an ear-piercing shriek.

"EEEKKKKK. " shouted the matron. All of the boys inside the room awoke.

A Couple seconds later, a few more matrons came running into the room, along with two other ANBU.

"W-whats wrong?" asked the matron in a shaky voice.

The Matron turned ever so slowly to them, and pointed a trembling finger to something that was on the bed. "He's dead." she whispered.

Everyone then gasped, and the matron covered her mouth, almost ready to puke.

The sight in front of them was disgusting.

Naruto's eyes widened from where he was, he could see 'it' perfectly.

'It' was, Kaito's lifeless body. Mangled in the white sheets, showing brightly the crimson liquid. Kaito's eyes were wide, and completely lifeless.

No.

No.

'NO!" shouted Naruto as he ran to Kaito's body, hoping for it to be a dream, or some kind of sick twisted joke.

"W-wait! Kid come back here!" shouted the ANBU. He ran toward Naruto.

Naruto had gotten Kaito's head, and was hugging it against his chest, letting his tears spill."Kaito. Kaito! Please! Don't play with me." shouted Naruto.

Kaito dint move.

It wasn't a game, it wasn't a joke.

It was no dream.

Naruto's eyes watered more, and he began to sob into Kaito's neck.

'W-will this happen to everyone of my? Friends?' thought Naruto 'Will I cause them to just? Die? Kaito died, foe me?'

A couple more ANBU's appeared in the room, and the first one pulled Naruto away, with difficulty.

"STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE! NO! I WANT TO NEXT TO KAITO! STOP! PLEASE HELP HIM!" sobbed Naruto, he finally gave up with his struggle, and looked up to the ANBU straight in the eye "_Please...help him_" he whispered. Said ANBU's heart ached. He didn't ;like the kid, but of course he didn't hate him, and it made him sad to see the little kid?crying? It just went to prove.

Even demons cry.(*)

The ANBU shook his head and crouched down to Naruto's height and whispered; "I'm sorry. But I cant do anything. Kaito's. _Gone_."

Those word hit Naruto like thousand ton boulders."No" he whispered and shook his head slowly in denial. "No! No! No NO!" he let his voice rise with every word, and finally let loose. He wrapped his arms around the ANBU's neck, and sobbed into it. The ANBU's gaze softened, and picked Naruto up. He looked over the blonde's shoulder to see Kaito's corpse being bagged up and the ANBU putting yellow' CAUTION' tame around the area the boy was found. One matron was screaming and crying, while another was looking around for something, or someone, noted the ANBU. The matron say the ANBU, and the blonde messy turf of hair, she lifted a finger and shouted.

"IT WAS THE DEMON'S FAULT, HE WAS SUPPOSED TO DIE, NOT THE INNOCENT POOR BOY! DIE YOU DEMON! WHY CANT YOU JUST GO BACK TO THE PLANES OF HELL, WHERE YOU BELONG!" she shouted, some of the matrons slowly began to nod and mutter in agreement then began to shout or more like chant "KILL THE DEMON! KILL IT NOW!"

Naruto clenched the ANBU's neck tighter, and let out a muffled sob. The ANBU glared, and shun shined out of the orphanage before anyone could protest, and landed in the  
>Hokage's office.<p>

The Hokage looked over the blonde, he wasn't bruised or hurt, but he was crying.

The Hoakge stood from his seat and walked over to the blonde boy, he nodded to the ANBU which silently meant 'Thank you.'

The ANBU nodded back and handed over the crying blonde into the Hoakge's arm.

"Naruto-kun. Tell me. What is wrong?" he said in his warmest grandfather tone.

Naruto looked up to the Hokage with a tear stained face then began to cry even more.

"K-KAITO WAS MY F-FIRST FRIEND AND THEN WE TRADED BEDS FOR THE NIGHT, AND T-THIS MORNING I WOKE UP AND. AND, AND" he cried even more as if possible," HE WAS DEAD!" blurted out Naruto.

The Hokage's eyes widened, but soon softened, and he began to rub Naruto's back, hoping that it would help. "There, There. He's in a better place now. Because he was your friend." whispered the Hokage, he also noted the ANBU was still there looking over them with a soft gaze, one he always saw his secretary give Naruto when he walked into the tower broken and bruised. He mentally smiled. He was sure that he was going to give this man a raise and a vacation.

Naruto soon feel asleep in his adoptive Grandfather's lap.

The Hokage sighed, he didn't know what was going to happen. How would Naruto act after seeing his first 'friend' dead? But first of all.

What the hell happened.

The ANBU decided to step in when he noticed the Hokage's inner conflict.

"Hokage-sama" then ANBU began, said Hokage looked up "Do you wish for a report?"

The Hokages smiled and said "Yes, a full detailed one, I've never seen Naruto _this_ sad." said Hiruzen.

The ANBU nodded, and he cleared his throat. "At around 7:14: this morning the matron of the Konoha Orphanage walked into the boys room, room 8, as she walked in, she headed to Naruto's bunker, or so what she thought was his bunker, instead, was a little boy. His name was Umekake Kaito. He was the son to a young Kumo Kunichi who had a one night stand with a Konoha nin. Soon both parents died, and that was all we found out on him. And now today, he was found dead, and if I might add, his body was brutally tortured. We have found nothing more since." finished the ANBU with a nod.

Hiruzen's eyes widened.

Was _that_ why Naruto was sad?

He looked down to the blonde bundle of joy that slept peacefully in his lap.

_Sigh_.

He was getting too old for this. Damn you Minato.

THE FIN. For now!

Okie! End of chappie 2! I will have to update a little faster on this one due to the fact that im doing to publish mah new storie with mah sissy soon.

And cuz I have camp 2morrow o.o...

FUDGE Dx

Well, thats it for now! And I dont now if I should make this yaoi ? Of course not NarutoxOC but NarutoxSasuke.

You'll see soon enough. XD plot bunnies invaded mah head and then had babies nooooooooooo

sooooo yup thats it for now! Told u no OC :) but he will help along da way!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Review? XD

_Nyan? Naru! Nyan?_

_Lost Insanity._


	3. Chapter 3: And So It Begins Part 1

:D Chappie Three!

Two reviews! Thank you! Especially to Mipiko and Chase Network! I Love you two! And ill try to update as soon as possible. But im going to washington in about 3 days. So I dont know if ill update THAT fast. But I will try! Thank you for your patience! And here are some answers!

Mipiko: Haha! You geussed was sort of right. Kaito was based off of Ciel Phantomhive, from Kuroshitsuji, and lil bit of sasuke, ya know? The blue tint? But the style was Ciel's. the name Kaito? I just REALLY love the name and well Kaito the singer too!

Chase Network: :') I hope I can truly make it into art! (imma make you proud!...hopefully?)

_Chapter Three:"And So It Begins."_

Naruto sat of the ground, next to a pile of freshly moved dirt.

Kaito's Grave.

His eyes were red, from all the crying he had done. His normally untamed golden locks were even worse then usual. And his cheeks flushed. Next to him stood none other then The Professor of Shinobi: The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Saratobi. His robes were clean and crisp, but the same could not be said to the small blond boy.

He was still in his sleeping garments. Which was just a plain, old wrinkled button up shirt, and some trousers. It was all the Orphanage could give him. But he knew better. He had seen the other children in much better clothes then him. He didn't care. They all stupid anyways. They hated him for no reason. Maybe, just maybe, it was because he was a loner. Or maybe because he looked like a fox. Or, it was because he was a _demon._

Yes,that was it. It was because he was a true demon.

The first friend he had ever made. Died.

He was now probably up in the clouds. Just like Jiji had told him.

And it was his fault.

_FLASHBACK_

_Soon, after many restless hours of the non-stop crying, arguing, shouting, mods, and other things. The Hokage had finally had an answer._

_Naruto had fallen asleep, and was on the couch to the side in the Hokage's office with one of Hiruzen's robe being used as a blanket, after several hours of non-stop crying. He tired himself out._

"_Tell me. What exactly happened in the Orphanage, Inu*" the Hokage said sighing and rubbing his temples, he was getting to old for this job. _

_'Inu' nodded, and began to talk in a calm, and mo tone voice, "Apparently, some of the Matrons had decided to attack Naruto, not the young boy. Somehow, the got it mistakes, and they ended up killed the wrong child." _

"_Wouldn't they have noticed the difference? I mean, Kaito and Naruto look NOTHING alike." Hiruzen stated._

"_Well yes but..." Inu trailed off, which was uncommon for him. Something must of have been distubing him._

"_Well...spit it out already!" Hiruzen snapped._

_Inu gulped and said, "Well, they covered the head of the young boy, so they were unable to tell who they were, uh, killing? And they did not stop. And therefore, the death of Umekake Kaito." Inu said nervously. Even HE was disgusted by the way the young boy was murders. They had found the body in the orphanage. And of course HE was the one that had to put it in a back bag, and then carry it out to the hospital. Oh Joy*_

_Hiruzen. The little blonds' life was become shittier by the second. He let his gaze wonder onto the little blonde. He was just so young. So innocent. And now he was going to have to have a little talk about 'Death' to the little boy. Just what he needed. He wished there was some magical mad teacher that could have helped him out_

_[some where in the middle of grading papers, Iruka sneezed. "Its probably just the weather" he muttered to no one.]_

_Naruto's back was facing both shinobi. 'He looks so peaceful' thought both men._

_Unknown to them Naruto was wide awake. And silently crying._

_'Kaito. Where are you now? Are you happy? Are you mad at me? Please dont im sorry, im sorry.' he kept thinking._

_Life officially sucked._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

"Naruto..." The Hokage said. He needed to get back to his office. As much as he hated the dreaded paper work, someone had to do it. And if he didn't do it, his secretary would make sure he did. Even if that mean using force.

Hiruzen shuddered at the thought.

"We have to get going"

No response.

"I know you're sad, but please understand. Kaito is not mad at you, he's happy, he can now see _his_ Haha, and Chichi.* Dont be sad."

There was a pregnant silence, which was soon broken by the small voice of Naruto.

"If I die? Will I get to see my Chichi? Or my Haha?" Naruto turned to face the sweating Hokage, trying to process the boys words.

"I-i don't know." He simply said. He did not want his adoptive grandson to go emo and suicidal. He did not want and Uchiha styled Naruto. That would be...plain out wrong.

Naruto knew the Hokage was lying. He knew. Because Jiji knew everything. Everyone told him that. He was the smartest man Naruto knew. That liar.

"Liar" he said

The Hokage sighed and said, "Naruto, we have to leave. Now"

Naruto kept his gaze on the grave before answering "Ill stay for a little while longer, please?" he whispered.

'Im sorry you had to see that, Naruto' he thought sadly. "Okay you can stay for a little while, but I have to go. I am the Hokage after all." he muttered the last part.

Naruto watched as the Hokage walked out of the graveyard gates, and keep walking until his figure could no longer be seen.

He felt so lonely.

OKAY AND WERE DONE!

:D u likey? Yes no?

*1: Inu is Kakashi, there said it :P

*2: I say that when im sarcastic.

*3: Haha: Mother while Chichi: Father. :)

Please review! Ive gotten lots of views! So please! Simple as that ne!

Fact: Most of my views come from the Philippines hah! Wait what?

…...

I blame Sasuke...

Sasuke: Im not even supposed to be in this story yet!

Me: SHUT UP!

?

Oh and have a good day! :DD

_Lost Insanity_


End file.
